Lovers Everlasting
by mintyblue12
Summary: Life is never been completed without love. Tomoyo finds out that she is one of the princesses of te clow cards & her life is just a short limit in time. Eriol finds out that he must go back to earth. What would he do to Tomoyo, get Tomoyo to be the prince
1. Forewords

Forewords:

Tomoyo is just an average girl with strange feelings upon seeing cards (her big secret!). While Eriol who is also known "clow reed" is one of the guardians of the clow cards. When time told Tomoyo about the past of her mother, she was shocked of the news & evidences she saw while she was wandering in the sky. Sonomi Daidouji revealed that Tomoyo is one of the young princesses of the clow cards. In the meantime, Eriol found out that the long lost princess of the clow cards was named only "Tomoyo Daidouji". Eriol found out her stunning beauty was driven from her ancestry. He searched Tomoyo's identity & her powers. Eriol told Sakura & Li about this but they can't believe so they hide it from Tomoyo. At the same time, the other guardians saw how Clow Reed became sad of what's happening because the one he loves is not meant for him. After some months, Tomoyo recognized that she is the "water princess". Find out what will happen to Eriol & Tomoyo's fate.


	2. Eriol's World

Chapter 1: Eriol's World

* * *

"Hiya! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, fifth grader from Tomoeda High. You can call me Tomoyo or whatever you like! I like making dresses & videoing Sakura's scenes while catching & searching clow cards. This is the last day of the school year & after this I am going on a vacation. For short this is a remembrance for Sakura Kinomoto because this is the first summer vacation we would never see each other. As you wish Sakura I made this for you & Li, I love you 2!" A video made by Tomoyo.

"Oh Li! Tomoyo is very touching, I like her in every way she should be!" A girl named Sakura Kinomoto who is once I met in a battle.

"Yeah Sakura, that's why I like her better than you!" A boy named Li Syaoran who is one of the guardians of the clow cards must never act this way, huh! Is this what a guardian is?

"Sakura, you know what honestly Tomoyo is such a perfect girl for me! I mean she is quite beautiful, her heart was pure, she's kind of childish & very smart!" Is this Keroberos? I can never believe that he is not in my land because he's just here!

I left the house past noontime but still I remember what's inside the video, the girl......... This can't be! We're not meant for each other but her simplest smile & laugh makes me move closer to her. I wish she was mine... No! It can't be, I'll just pollute her mind with unnecessary things. I'll just go back to the Kingdom.

"Good Evening Clow Reed!" Mitsuki, my 2nd cousin, she is the most beautiful maiden of the Kingdom

"Why? The cards were not mine anymore, it's already with Sakura"

"So, what's the matter?" while pouring the tea to my cup

"I can't force to do anything anymore"

"(Little sip) What so you want for me now?"

"Remember the day you told me that you & the human guy you fell in love to?"

"We're off now since Sakura became a guardian"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No! We're just not meant to be" a tear from her face fell down when she told me.

"You mean you gave up just like that!"

"Hey! Are you against me? You are just a fifth grader in that situation & you're acting like this?"

"No! I am just concern"

"Heartbroken?"

"Yeah I mean no!"

"Tell me! I just gave up on him because he's too young & I am older than him"

"Meaning it's okay for us to marry a human?"

"Yeah! Like what happen to one of our guardians, the wind guardian, she married a human because of love & now she's living with riches, there's a problem we must convert her daughter into a guardian or one of the princesses but she doesn't like but we must still search for her daughter"

"What's her name? Is she close to me? Do I know her? Where do you think she is now?"

"Hey! Hold on! I can answer this one by one so don't hurry! The name of that girl is Sonomi, she is now one of the Daidouji family. I know she has a daughter named Tomoyo, right! You are close to Tomoyo because she is the friend of Sakura & Li; she's also your classmate last grade five. You know her & I don't know where she is now"

"I somehow remember her already, she is in a vacation with her mom!"

"You like her! I can see in your eyes!" She jumped with joy in saying these words

"Why?"

"We can easily convert her!"

"Does she know this?"

"No but we can get her in not knowing for all!"

"What do you mean? We will use the erase card in doing this!"

"Yeah we will!"

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter! 


	3. Tomoyo's Return

You're with me & I am with You

**Chapter 2: Tomoyo's Return**

**Eriol & Tomoyo fic**

**mintyblue12**

AN: Heehe! About Tomoeda High ummm. Its wrong because I am thinking about Tomoeda!

"But why! It's unfair on her part! It's also unfair to Sonomi!" with so much force I made I spilled the tea I am drinking

"You told me you like her ten it also means that you need her on your side" when I heard this I calmed down for a while

"Tell me it's not what I wanted I just want her to feel happy not to do that"

"But do you want your kingdom to be misplaced because of the lost princess?"

I ran down out from the garden & immediately I went to Sakura's house. There I saw Li & Meiling too.

"Sakura I need to talk to you...." I whispered in her ear

"But why?"

"Hey! What's the meaning of all this?" Li shouted

"Oh Li, it's fine you're with me" Meiling added

It's the start of the school year..................................

"Hey Sakura! Where are our friends because I'll give tem something?" I heard Tomoyo's voice coming from the corridor of our classroom

"Wait let me see we are 10 in our group including Touya & Yukito" Sakura replied

"Really? We are so many but still I am used to it!" Tomoyo then laughed

"Let's find them all during Lunch & invite them to a picnic, is this okay?"

"I have lots food in my basket maybe it'll fit for us!" holding a basket

Then the bell rings.........

Inside the classroom....

"Good Morning Class! I am Ms. Mizuki & I am your adviser for the whole school year & I'll be teaching Home Economics, do you like this?" Ms. Mizuki welcomed us with a cheerful smile.

"Tomoyo, cooking is part of Home Economics right?" Sakura whispered

"Yeah! It'll be a lot of fun especially with Ms. Mizuki!" Tomoyo giggled

"Ah! By the way we have a new student he is Akimoto Takumi & you'll be sitting at (thinking) There are 6 columns & rows by heights, Sakura is in the 3rd row & column on her right side, there is Li & sitting next to Li is Meiling, on the left side of Sakura there is Tomoyo but no one is sitting next to her & on the left side of the blank chair there is Eriol. (Stop thinking) Ah! You'll be in between Tomoyo & Eriol because we are still waiting for many new students like you"

"Thank you mam!" Akimoto thanked with a smile on his face

"Welcome to Seijyuu High, I am Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo introduced herself & gave him a small pack of cookies

"No thank you!"

"It's okay! accept this!" Tomoyo forcedly gave to cookies to Akimoto

"Thanks! Can we be friends!" He questioned her

"I never ignored someone like you so you may! I'll wait you there in that tree on lunch!" Tomoyo pointing to the tree

"Thanks!"

Lunch time........................

"Hey Sakura! I have something to tell you, we're 11 now!" Tomoyo jumped for joy

"Really! Let's wait for them all!"

"Let's just prepare first so we can be ready when they are here" holding the blanket

"Tomoyo, are you sure it's already complete?" I asked her

"Why? Oh!" Tomoyo is finding for the juices

"I have money!" I told her

"Can I owe you, I'll just pay you later on!" She held my hand tight then we ran to the canteen to buy juices

"Hiiragizawa-kun, can we rest for a while ere while waiting for the juices to be packed" I saw her, she's tired of running & she's sweating

"Here, wipe your sweats first" I gave my handkerchief to her.

"Let's talk!"

"About what?"

"By the way, why did you call me Tomoyo a while ago?" she smiled at me when she's asking me.

"Ahhhh,eh" I could not talk in front of her

"Its okay! Don't mind about it!" se smiled again

"So I can call you Tomoyo?"

"Yeah! Li sometimes call me that way!"

"Ah so you call him at times Li?"

"Yeah! What's the matter? You're my friend, I can't prohibit you just like that!"

"Yeah, Tomoyo........."

"Right Eriol......... Ah! The saleslady is calling us, let's go!" We hurriedly went to the shop to get the juices.

When we came back we are already completed with Akimoto. We started chatting about Li.

"Li, I see you are very good now in gymnastics right?" Yukito questioned him

"Yeah, thank you!" He blushed & bowed his head

"My Li is the best fiancée in the world!" Meiling added

"Oh I see, so Syaoran & Meiling are the best couple in the world!" Rica added also.

"Wait! Let's thank Tomoyo first for this treat, its very yummy!" Sakura shouted

"No, no! It's okay but I also thank you for joining especially Hiiragizawa-kun for buying the juices, we can't digest easily without these"

We spent the whole lunch chatting together.

Dismissal........................

"Hey Sakura! Can we go together because Meiling just got home?" Li asked

"Why sure! Let's just wait for Tomoyo" Sakura replied

"Hey Sakura! You can just go home by now because I'll fix my locker first" Tomoyo shouted form the locker's area

AN: It doesn't stop just like that, wait for the next chapter because there would be more love coming to Sakura & Tomoyo


End file.
